ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Thomas and the Magic Railroad (2019 film)/Outtakes
Here are the outtakes for the 2019 remake of Thomas and the Magic Railroad. Outtake 1 Clapper Loader: Speed! Director: Marker! (The clapper loader shuts the clapstick of the clapperboard, and takes it away off-screen) Director: And... action! Gordon: Five, six, seven, eight… Thomas: Who do we appreciate? Practicing your numbers, Gordon. That's a good engine. What are you counting? Gordon: (as the passengers exit Annie and Clarabel and cross over to the express coaches) I'm counting how many seconds late you are. What does that sign say? (When Thomas reads the sign, it shows a poster of A Day out with Thomas.) Thomas: Hmm, 'Come spend a day out with Thomas & Friends.' That sounds wonderful. Gordon: Wait a minute! That's not right! Thomas: I think they've got my good side on the poster. Gordon: Oh, why can't it be A Day out with Gordon? It's always you, Thomas. Director: Cut! Uh, Thomas, you're supposed to be reading the "Sodor Railway" sign, not a poster for "A Day Out with Thomas". Thomas: Ooh! I see! Thanks for the reminder, Mr. Director. Director: You're welcome, Thomas. Okay people, from the top. Outtake 2 Gordon: (as the passengers exit Annie and Clarabel and cross over to the express coaches) I'm counting how many seconds late you are. What does that sign say? Thomas: Hmm, Welcome to Sodor Railway. Really reliable and right on time… (Gordon sniggers) …signed Head Of The Railway Sir Topham Hatt. Gordon: (as the doors in his express coaches slam close) That's The Fat Controller to you, little Thomas. And neither were you on time, were you? Thomas: And you're just being sarcastic and bossy, Gordon. Oh, and also, you're too fat and too slow to pull the express. Gordon: I'm not fat, and I'm not that slow either. I'm faster and stronger than you, little Thomas. You got that all wrong! Thomas: Oh! Great! We're starting to have a very long conversation in the film's opening scene. Now what? Director: Cut! Um, Thomas, I don't think there will ever be a very long conversation with Gordon at the opening scene. Thomas: Thanks for the tip, Mr. Director. Director: You're welcome, Thomas. Okay, we'll try that again. Outtake 3 Director: And... action! James: Better still, buzz off! (When Thomas backs onto the buffers, the buffers come loose and Thomas comes off the track.) Thomas: Oh, dear! That wasn't supposed to happen. James: (laughs) Can we make that a part of the movie where Thomas comes off the track? (Everyone laughs except Thomas, who became a little jealous) Thomas: Har de har har. Very funny, James. You've cracked me up. Outtake 4 Billy: Fine work, Patch. Patch: Thanks. (Before Patch could speak, Billy backs away.) Patch: Um, Mr. Billy, are you alright? What is it? Billy: Mutt just wet the bench, and the map. Patch: Ew! Mutt! (Everyone is laughing while Mutt slinks away.) Outtake 5 Billy: Fine work, Patch. Patch: Thanks. (Before Patch could speak, a fat bird was flying to the sign, and sits on top of it.) Patch: Wait a second. Why is there a bird sitting on top of a sign? (Suddenly, the sign begin to shake, the bird flew away, and the sign fell and broke in half.) Patch: Oh, wow! What a bummer! Don't worry, Mr. Billy. I can fix it. Director: Cut! We'll try this again another time. Right now, it's time for lunch. We can shoot this again in another time. Patch: Lunchtime already? Well, that was quick! Time really flies. Come on, let's go eat lunch. I can fix this sign another time. Billy: Okay, Patch. Let's go. (The production crew, and Billy and Patch, which turned out to be actors playing these characters, got out of the set to go to the cafeteria to eat lunch.) Outtake 6 (The scene cuts to the clapperboard) Director: Marker! (The clapper loader shuts the clapstick of the clapperboard, and takes it away off-screen) Director: And... action! (We saw Diesel 10 with Splatter and Dodge by the carved boulder at the quarry, when Diesel 10 is admiring himself on a rock.) Diesel 10: Wow, this really captures the real me. That's beautiful. I could cry-Hey, wait a minute! Splatter: What is it, boss? Diesel: My face doesn't look right! Look at it! It's messed up! (Everyone can see that the Diesel 10 face on the rock is twisted, crooked, and bent, making it look funny.) Dodge: No, I think that's right. Splatter: Not too perfect, not too messy, but just right. Dodge: It looks just the way it should be. Diesel 10: Make up! Outtake 7 James: Wobbly wheels! Thomas: (two tracks away besides the sheds) Puffy pistons. James: Thomas, I should've collected Mr. Conductor! Emily: Calm down, James. All of us have gotten to collect Mr. Conductor at some point. (Gordon chuffs into view between Thomas and James) Gordon: James is right, little Thomas. Collecting Mr. Conductor is an important job. Important is big. James is a big engine, hmm? James: Mmm. Gordon: You, Thomas, are small. Small, small, small. Teenie, weenie, weenie. And as for me, well, I'm a big blue engine who knows everything. Thomas: And you're too fat to pull the express, Gordon! No wonder why we call you fat face! Gordon: What?! I'm not fat! Uh, James, do I look fat to you? James: (snickers) Maybe. Director: Cut! That's not in the script! Why would you call Gordon a fat face? Thomas: (sighed sadly) I don't know, sir. (chuffs sadly away) Outtake 8 (Gordon chuffs into view between Thomas and James) Gordon: James is right, little Thomas. Collecting Mr. Conductor is an important job. Important is big. James is a big engine, hmm? James: Mmm. Gordon: You, Thomas, are small. Small, small, small. Teenie, weenie, weenie. And as for me, well, I'm a big blue engine who knows everything. Emily: Gordon, just leave him alone. Gordon: Pah. Emily, you always make friends with those tiny engines. (chuffs away) Thomas: Bossy sprockets! All that steam has gone into your funnel! (puffs back and bumps the trucks) Trucks: Ow, ow, silly Thomas! We'll get even with him! Truck #7: Yeah, that's right! We'll get even with you, Thomas, you son of a... (One of the trucks said a bad word which is censored by Thomas' whistle sound.) Director: Cut! Cut, cut, cut, cut, cut! Truck #7: What the heck is the matter, Mr. Director? Director: Truck #7, you have been cursing while filming this movie. (angry) This movie was supposed to be family-friendly, not adult-friendly! Truck #7: Oh! I know I was wrong! (sad) Sorry, sir. Director: That's okay! Next time, watch your language, will ya? Truck #7: (sighed sadly) Yes, sir. Director: Good! Okay, guys, from the top! Outtake 9 Thomas: Bossy sprockets! All that steam has gone into your funnel! (puffs back and bumps the trucks) Trucks: Ow, ow, silly Thomas! We'll get even with him! (Splatter and Dodge chuff in front of the works shed and watch the engines) Splatter: Oh, there they are. Dodge: Yeah, we'll fetch their wagons. Splatter: I'm not good at backing up. Dodge: Me neither. (Scene cuts to Henry, Toby and Percy who confer with Thomas, Edward and James) Toby: What's important is to stand up on our own wheels to Diesel. Henry: Toby's right. Diesel knows that the lost engine in the legend really exists but it was a great history. Edward told me the story this morning before he left with Sir Topham Hatt and his wife Lady Hatt. James: What engine? Percy: What legend? Emily: And what great history? Henry: I'm afraid I told you all I know that lost engine who… um? I forgot what I was supposed to say. James: Henry, you need a script. Henry: I do have a script, I just can't memorize everything I read. James: Oh! Well, okay, then. Outtake 10 (In Sir Topham Hatt's office, Mr. Conductor is wearing the top hat and picks up a mirror and starts making weird faces in the mirror while everyone's laughing.) Outtake 11 (While sleeping in his bed in Tidmouth Sheds, Mr. Conductor wakes up.) Mr. Conductor: Sparkle? Magic? Gold dust? Railway? Buffers? Lost engine? (Percy, Emily and Rosie awake and listening) Too... too much sugar... makes you go... go nuts, oh, and by nuts, I mean... crazy. Director: Cut! That's not right! Okay, one more time! Outtake 12 (Mr. Conductor is still sleeping and snoring when he was supposed to wake up from his nightmare. A hand reaches out and pinches his nose. It wakes him up.) Director: Hey, you! You were supposed to be waking up from the nightmare of yours. Mr. Conductor: Oh! I'm sorry, sir, I was just doing my Sleeping Beauty impersonation. Director: Oh, that's okay. (gives Mr. Conductor some NyQuil) I will like you to have some NyQuil to avoid snoring very long. Mr. Conductor: Alright. Fine. (drinks NyQuil) There. Much better. Director: All better? (Mr. Conductor nods) Okay. From the top. Outtake 13 Gordon: Nasty fumes from dingy Diesel. Henry: And Diesel is coming after the lost engine! Edward: And if he finds her, I fear it will destroy us all. Gordon: What? Even an engine was as big as me? Edward: Yes, Gordon. Even you. Percy: And even an engine as small as I am. Gordon: (snorting) Oh, please. (Thomas sneezes powder out of his funnel and a huge cloud of white sneezing powder covers everyone.) Toby: Gesundheit. Gordon: Ugh, Thomas! James: I just got a new coat of paint! (Henry is coughing and gagging.) James: Say it. Don't spray it, Thomas. Toby: Is everything alright, Thomas? Thomas: I've still got sneezing powder up my funnel. It wasn't my fault! Someone put too much sneezing powder in my funnel! Gordon: Nothing a little coal won't take care of, Thomas. Thomas: I still got no jobs to do. I have to go look for Roger Rabbit or something. Gordon: Who? Director: Cut! This is not a Thomas & Friends and Roger Rabbit crossover movie. It's just an original Thomas & Friends film. Outtake 14 (Mr. Conductor is eating a carrot he found when he suddenly gags.) Mr. Conductor: This carrot isn't fresh enough! (Later on, when he eats the celery, he spits it out.) Mr. Conductor: Ewww! What is that stuff? Outtake 15 Junior: One last bit... of the ultraviolet sun ray... and one last sip... of a summer sundae. I think I'm a poet. Am I? (Then there was trouble! The chocolate from the sundae splashes down all over him.) (Junior was disappointed) Junior: I want my money back. Outtake 16 (Diesel 10 chuffs slowly into view of Knapford as Percy chuffs into the station on the platform, Thomas next to him with the other mail train and Edward on the other track next to the platform) Percy: Uh, Thomas, Edward. I was just thinking, how does Mr. Conductor travel here? Thomas: By gold dust. Edward and I were just talking about it. (Before Percy could speak, the lights suddenly go out on them.) Percy: Oh bother! What now? Thomas: Hey! Who turned out the lights? Boy, it's dark in here! Director: Cut! Hey you, turn the lights back on for me, please. (The lights suddenly turned back on, and reveals that Percy is at the crumbling viaduct) Percy: Oh dear! I'm at the Big Dipper! Director: Don't worry, I'll take you back where you left off. From the top! Outtake 17 Diesel 10: Alright, playtime's over, Splodge! Splodge: Uh oh. Diesel 10: Now, it's time for the next lesson! I call it... how to stop being stupid! (Diesel 10 used his claw named "Pinchy" to reach up and hits the coal chute when fish came pouring out on top of Diesel 10. Everyone, including James, Henry, Gordon, Splatter, and Dodge are laughing.) Splatter: We should put that in the movie. Dodge: Pee you! You smell like fish! Diesel 10: Not another word. Just get me out now. Outtake 18 (When Junior suddenly appears in front of Lily, he's in his underpants. Lily covers her mouth to keep herself from laughing and Mutt looks away while everyone else is laughing.) Junior: What? (looks down at himself and then covers himself inside the bush) Director: Cut! That's not going to happen again! Okay, one more take. Outtake 19 Director: Ready? Okay, good. And... action! (Bellflower ringing interrupts Mr. Conductor's speech) Thomas: Uh oh. Mr. Conductor: I'll get that. (rises over to the bellflower before Junior picks it up for him) Junior: (speaking into the bellflower) Hello. Sir Topham Hatt: Hello, are you Mr. Conductor? Junior: No. This is his cousin. Tell Lady Hatt to speak to me on the phone. Sir Topham Hatt: Lady Hatt, the phone's for you. Lady Hatt: Good day, sir. Junior: Wait, who is this? Lady Hatt: Hey there, Junior. My name is Lady Hatt. People called me Hot Lady, because they think I'm sexy. Junior: Oh, hello, Hottie. (Suddenly, everyone bursts out laughing, including Thomas, Lily, and Lady Hatt.) Junior: What? What did I say? Lady Hatt: You said that I'm a hottie. Am I? Junior: Oh, yeah, about that. I'll let you go back to what you're doing on your holiday. Okay? Lady Hatt: Okay! Junior: Alright then! I'll see you later! Bye! (Junior hangs up the bellflower while Mr. Conductor face palms in embarrassment.) Outtake 20 Clapper Loader: Speed! Director: Marker! (The clapper loader shuts the clapstick of the clapperboard, and takes it away off-screen) Director: And... action! Mr. Conductor: (thinking and remembering) Wait a minute. Then watch the squirrels that spin so well. (Everybody starts laughing) Junior: Squirrels getting dizzy is a part of the clue? Patch: No! What he meant is that we should watch the 'swirls' that spin so well. Mr. Conductor: I knew that, Patch. Maybe, I'll try it again on the next take. Don't you? Director: Oh oh ooookay! Cut! That's a wrap! Credits Category:Outtakes